You can't do this
by Winny Foster
Summary: Broken. That’s what she looked like when he left. Broken. He hadn’t seen her cry often, but 90percent of the times she had, his father had something to do with it. Rogan! post Season finally


You can't do this

**AN: **I'm not crazy just really bored at school. This is a little one shot about how I wish the season finally went.

Thanks to Laurin for convincing me that this was worth posting. Hope you other people agree with her.

I don't own Gilmore girls. If I did I would not be sitting in my bed room in Norway writing fanfictions.

------

Broken. That's what she looked like when he left. Broken. He hadn't seen her cry often, but 90 of the times she had, his father had something to do with it. He hated that. He looked out of the limo window, tears in his eyes. He hated that she was hurting, but she wasn't the only one. He was hurting too. He had gotten used to living with Rory so fast that it almost scared him, and now the thought of not living with her scared the crap out of him. Not seeing her every morning before school, not coming home to her, not going to bed with her, not kiss her, not see her…it was tearing him up inside. If anyone had told him two years ago that he would be sitting in his limo crying because he had to leave his girlfriend for a year. He would have laughed in their faces. Yet here he was, crying over a girl, but this wasn't just any girl. This was _the_ girl. He knew that he could never love anyone else the way he loved his Ace.

"We're here sir" Frank said. Logan wiped his eyes and stepped out of the car. Frank looked at him with sad eyes. He had been Logan's driver for years, but he had never seen him like this. Not so sad, heartbroken and angry at the same time. He knew the reason and he understood it.

"She'll be ok" he said. Logan looked at him surprised. Apparently Frank knew him better than he thought he did.

"I hope so. Look, I told her that she could call you if she needed a ride somewhere. I hope that's ok?"

"Of course, it's a pleasure to drive Miss Gilmore around."

"There is a big chance that one Miss Gilmore could turn into two" Logan said.

"I'll take care of her and her mother. Now let's get you and these bags inside"

------

Inside the airport Mitchum was waiting for his son. Truth be told he had no idea if he would show up or not. He wouldn't be surprised if he got a call from Logan where he refused to go. He looked up when the door to the private waiting room opened and Logan walked in with blood shot eyes and messy hair. Had he been crying? Mitchum thought back in time. The last time he had seen Logan cry was when he was 10 and had broken his leg in three places while snowboarding with Finn and Colin. Did he really love Rory that much?

"What!" Logan asked when he noticed his father staring at him.

"You really love her, don't you?" Mitchum asked.

"What sort of question is that?"

"It's just a question. I've never seen you like this before" Mitchum said. Logan didn't say anything. After a long pause he quietly asked.

"Why are you making me go? I know you don't need me in London"

"Because you have to grow up Logan, stop this constant partying and dangerous stunts. You have to start taking your life seriously"

"Take my life seriously? What am I doing now? I'm living with my girlfriend of a year, I write for the paper, I go to my classes, and compared to before I barley party anymore. And why do I do all of these things? Because of Rory, because it makes her happy when I go to my classes or write an article. How the hell do you expect me to do all those things when the one person I do it for is thousands of miles away?" Logan said almost yelling. Mitchum looked at his son, for the first time he really looked at him. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes, and he clutched a picture in his hand. Mitchum couldn't see the whole picture but he could see that Logan was in it. He was smiling a smile he had never seen before. A smile that wasn't forced, a smile that was real, a smile that Mitchum was sure Rory had something to do with. He let his eyes travel from the picture in Logan's hand to Logan's face. It was then he realized; sending Logan to London wouldn't do any good. Logan's body would be in London, but his mind and heart wouldn't. His mind and heart would be in New Haven with the beautiful brunette girl called Rory.

"You can't do this Logan"

"Do what?"

"Go to London"

"What?" Logan said shocked. Did his father just say what he thought he said?

"You can't go to London Logan."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"The picture you're holding in your hand. I have never seen you smile like that before, and I have a feeling that the other person on the picture and the person that made you smile like that is called Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. I just realized that dragging you to London will do nothing good because you won't really be there"

"I don't know what to say" Logan said. He couldn't believe what his father was telling him. He was actually going back to Ace; he wasn't going to be in London for a year. He and Rory could take their trip to Asia. He was going to be here.

"Go home to Rory Logan" Mitchum said. Logan looked at him with tear filled eyes before he walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you dad"

"You're welcome son. But you better not jump off any cliffs, if you do that you're on the first flight to London, understand?"

"Yes, and I wouldn't dream of jumping of a cliff again, believe me I learned my lesson" Logan said with a little smile.

"Good. Now get into that car and go home to your girl" Mitchum said and gave his son a little push.

------

Rory watched Logan as the elevators doors closed. Tears running down her cheeks and hand raised in a little wave. The doors closed with a little 'ding'. She turned and walked back into the apartment, a little yellow light on the DVD player caught her attention. She walked over to the TV and turned it on. The yellow light turned green and Logan's face appeared on the screen. Once again Rory's eyes filled with tears. She pushed pause on the DVD player, went over to her bed and got the covers then made herself comfortable on the couch before she pressed play again.

"Hey Babe, if you're watching this it means that I couldn't find a way to get out of London. But believe me I tried. I just want you to know that I will think about you everyday and that I love you more than anything else on this planet, even more than my American black express card….if I had to choose between you and my money I would choose you without hesitating. But this isn't just about money, it's about so many thing that don't even I understand. I love you Ace and I will be back before you notice that I'm gone" Logan said as his face faded out and was replaced with movie clips from the LDB gathering she attended, the song moon river playing in the background. As the movie ended Rory broke down sobbing. He hadn't even been gone for an hour and she missed him, how could she wait until next holiday to see him? She played the video again and again until she cried herself to sleep.

------

Logan got out of the elevator and almost ran over _their_ front door. Put the key in the lock and opened the door. The apartment was silent. The only thing he heard was the unsteady breathing coming from the couch. Logan frowned and walked over to her. She had cried herself to sleep, he could hear it in her breathing and her cheeks had dried tears on them. Logan stroke his thumb over her cheek and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and big blue confused eyes met his own brown ones.

"Did you forget something?" she asked. Logan nodded.

"What?"

"For a second I forgot where I belong" he said before he gave her a soft but passionate kiss. After a few seconds Logan's jacket hit the floor, and it didn't take very long before the rest of their clothes followed suit.

------

A couple of hours later they were both awake lying under the covers on the couch.

"How did you talk you're father into letting you stay here?" Rory asked.

"I didn't…he told me to go back to you. He saw the picture of you and me that I was holding in my hands and he just told me to go back here cause he knew that London wouldn't do any good because my mind and heart would be here with you"

"Looks like Mitchum actually have a heart after all" Rory said and kissed Logan's chest.

"Looks like it"

"I'm glad you don't have to go" Rory said and looked Logan in the eyes.

"Me too Ace, me too"

**AN: **So? What do you think? Please review…tell me your favorite part, or whatever you want….reviews makes me so happy!

Caroline


End file.
